Samurai Rangers love story
by starcool
Summary: Every samurai finds the love of his/her life. Please note: First story ever. No reviews means no new chapters. So, please review! Pairings: Mia/Kevin, Emily/Mike , Charolotte/Marth, Jacqueline/Joy, Jayden/OC and Antonio/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Samurai love

_Flashback_

_The house was burning. Dekker had destroyed the protection symbols around the house, while the samurai rangers watched helplessly._

_They had managed to save their things, however, and were standing with bundles in their arms and bags on their backs, waiting for Mentor Ji to lead them. At present, he was talking on his cell phone. "Yes, yes. We will arrive by tomorrow. Thank you."_

_End of flashback_

The samurai rangers were walking through a forest, Mike leading the way through his element. They were heading to the so called Samurai House, the most important place for a samurai ranger to be in. They were chattering along, when suddenly a nigh lock appeared in front of them.

"Hello rangers! You are so going down. Hihihahahoho!"

"Go go samurai!"

The rangers start fighting while Mentor takes down the moogers.

Unfortunately, the moogers and the nigh lock are very strong. The samurai rangers are losing ...

**What happened next ? **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the power rangers .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rangers were losing.

Suddenly two figures appeared the legendary white and silver rangers. They destroyed the nigh lock in no time. The white ranger nodded to the silver ranger. The white ranger hopped onto the phoenix and went away. The silver ranger helped the others up. She DE morphed, revealing a cute girl.

Mentor said, "Elsa! You are just in time! Where did R-"The silver ranger clamped her hand over Mentor's mouth and said, "Hi, I am Elsa, the silver samurai ranger. Follow me."

Mentor said, "Alright. Rangers, you will meet the white ranger and black ninjas at the Samurai house."

The rangers, who were staring at Mentor and Elsa, nodded, except for Antonio, who looked at her, love struck.

**Please review! Sorry for short chapters! Sorry for late update, life has been busy. The story is going to become awesome, don't worry.**

**Age and name (I made up some!)**

**Jayden Shiba (Jay, Tiger)-19. Owns the tiger zord.**

**Kevin Toran (Kev)-19. Owns the dragon zord.**

**Mike (Mikey, Michael) the bear zord.**

**Antonio (Tony, Tonio) the claw zord/Octo zord.**

**Roy Samantha-17. (He is the black ninja samurai)**

**Marth Caraway-17. (He is the black ninja samurai)**

**Rose Caraway-18. Owns the phoenix zord.**

**Elsa Samantha-18. Owns the eagle zord.**

**Mia Wantanabe-18. Owns the turtle zord.**

**Emily Jennifer (Em, Emy) the ape zord.**

**Charlotte Shiba (Charlie)-16. (She is the Purple ninja samurai)**

**Jacqueline Shiba (Jackie)-16. (She is the purple ninja samurai)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The power rangers had reached the samurai house. Master (I don't know his name) stood on the doorway. After exchanging the pleasantries, Jayden looked around. "Mentor, where is the white ranger and the black ninjas?" Master said, Rose has gone to finish some work. Roy! Marth! Come here!"

Charlie's and Jackie's boyfriends appear. The twins gasped. "Roy?" "Marth?" "Hi sweetie!"

The 2 couples vanish. "They…they might start making out….." Kevin said. "My house, my rules, son", Master said. "You are allowed to."

"Whoa! We can have time out, Mike!" Emily said. "Your wish Em", Mike grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Would you mind waiting? Rose will be back", Master said.

"Sure"

"Master, I brought the herbs!" a melodious voice called. And a girl stepped out, a beautiful slender and slim girl. Her eyes were flaming red and blue, and she had long curls.

"Hi guys! I am Rose, the white samurai ranger. Nice to meet you all!"

Meanwhile, Jayden was looking at her, love-struck at her beauty. The others nudged each other, and Mia spoke up, "hello."

Introductions were made, and then Elsa and Rose excused themselves. They appeared after sometime, and said that it was time to train.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kevin and Jayden decided to train. They announced that they were not tired. Mia and Emily agreed. Mike and Antonio said that they would not train too hard. Charlie and Jackie were already ready to train. Just then, Rose, Elsa, Roy and Marth came. They were wearing black and white GIs with their symbol on it. The rangers went outside. Master and Mentor came outside and Master told that there would be new pairings. Charlie and Jackie were to practice their symbols, while Roy and Marth sparred against each other.

The rest of the rangers, however, were divided into 2 teams. The six samurai rangers on one team and the legendary rangers on the other.

Rose nodded, and said, "The rules are simple. If you get knocked down, you are out."

The rangers began sparring took down Mia and Kevin, while rose took down Emily, Mike and Antonio. Elsa did not see Jayden behind her, and was swiped off her feet. Only Rose and Jayden were left now. Rose was very skilled, and took down Jayden in a few seconds. She grinned and offered her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

The rangers saw the sparks flying between the two. Mentor then called out to the samurais, "Watch Elsa and Rose spar!"

The two legendary rangers were equally skilled and fast. They were very flexible and easily dodged the others attack until Elsa made a mistake and was swiped off her feet. Rose smiled her dazzling smile and helped her up. The rangers were amazed at their skills, when Master called out, "Rose, it is your turn."

She shouted back, "Yes master!" She turned to the others, "My turn to cook" and ran inside the house.

_2 hours later, they are all sitting at the table….._

Mike: You are quite a cook! Rose blushed and replied her thanks. "Hey Rose, can you teach me some cooking skills?" Mia asked. Rose smirked and said," You are already in disfavour of your fellow samurais in cooking. Are you sure?" The others laughed. This was great.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for short chapters and late updates. There will be a few POVs too, in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The samurai rangers hadn't seen their rooms yet. After dinner, Rose and Elsa led the girls to their room. The boys were playing a board game and were least interested in seeing their room. They had put it off until curfew. "Wow, we get a whole room to ourselves! Awesome!" Charlie exclaimed. The girls had their rooms next to each other's in the same hallway. "These rooms are amazing!" Emily joyfully ran into her room. "We'll let you settle in. see you tomorrow!" Elsa and Rose went to their rooms.

The boys too were mesmerized by the rooms. "No more snoring competitions at night!" Kevin laughed, while Mike frowned. "Hey, I'm not so loud." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah"

"Hey, my fish supplies can fit in here. Are we allowed to keep fishing supplies…?"

Jayden chuckled. His team was surely funny.

Jayden had a doubt in mind. He turned to Roy, "Why didn't you tell us that you were rangers? We are rangers too." "We were supposed to keep our identity safe. We are legendary rangers. We don't have a choice". Marth interrupted, "We'll let you settle. See you dudes tomorrow. Night!"

"Thx and Night!"

The exhausted rangers were woken by the sound of swords clashing. They got out of bed and went to the dojo to find the source of noise. Inside, the four legendary rangers were training. They were also talking.

Roy: Should we wake them up?

Elsa: For the hundredth time, No!

Roy: Why?

Rose: 2 reasons. One, they are exhausted. Two, they have a different routine.

Marth: Yeah and Ouch!

Roy: Why do you take their side always and Sorry! Are you ok?

Rose: Guys!

Roy and Marth: Sorry!

Just then, Rose notices them staring. "Oh, hi guys! Didn't notice you! Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Do you always start training this early?" Mia asked out of curiosity. "Not my type", Mike said. "Mike!" Emily punched his shoulder. "Ouch! Ok, Ok, I am awake!"

Elsa glanced at the watch. It was six in the morning. "We started training an hour back. We'll end in an hour."

Jayden said," The early bird catches the worm."

"Hmm. I thought you were a human. Sorry, birdy!" Rose said. "Hey!" Jayden starting chasing her. She just laughed and ran inside the house. He followed her. She appeared a few minutes later.

"Jayden thinks I am still inside the house." Everyone laughed. "He's fast", Elsa said. "But seriously, he hasn't seen you run yet."

Jayden came ten minutes later, panting. The others laughed (again!).

The rangers decided to train. Mia sparred with Kevin, Em with Mike, Antonio with Elsa, Charlie with Marth, Jackie with Roy, Jayden with Rose.

Rose took down Jayden within a minute. "I won!" "You're too tough to beat." Rose smiled her dazzling smile.

_**Jayden's POV**_

When she smiled at me, I felt I was hit by a ray in the darkest room. She is beautiful, fast and sweet. But she is fearless and aggressive and can beat nigh lock butts when required. I am falling for her.

_**Rose's POV**_

He is so handsome and cute. The fearless leader of my new friends…. I am falling for him…..

**Story **

Meanwhile, Elsa had started liking Antonio. She loved fish, and she loved Antonio's character. Yes, she was falling for him…

Just as the clock struck seven, Ji and Master came out. Ji said, "Keig (That's the master's name) and I have decided to give you all today and tomorrow as a free day. Enjoy!"

Mike was overjoyed. " I am exhausted and can certainly use a day off."

Rose and Elsa looked at him amused. Roy, Charlie, Marth and Jackie had decided to go out together. Emily and Mike went to Mike's bedroom. "I don't want to be here with them like that!" Kevin shrieked.

He and Mia went to the pool. Antonio and Elsa went fishing. Only Rose and Jayden were left. "So, wanna do something?" Jayden asked. "Nothing too naughty", Rose smirked. "Okay"

They went to Rose's room and sat in the balcony. They simply talked. Jayden told her about his childhood, his parents and everything. "What about your parents?" Jayden asked.

Rose's smile disappeared and she looked away. Jayden saw tears forming. "I am so sorry, Rose." "Don't be. I actually, don't know anything about them, except that they were rangers. I never saw them." She began crying. Jayden held her until she stopped. The sun had gone down. "Let us go. It's dinner time."

Rose dried her eyes and nodded. "I'll come. You go", she said. He nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jayden walked out of Rose's room and went to the living room. He felt horrible having made Rose cry. Just then, Mia walked in. "What's the matter, Jay?"

"I feel horrible. I made Rose cry." Just then Emily walked in." She didn't want to eat dinner either."

Marth walked in. "What's the matter guys?"

Jayden said, "I'm sorry. I made Rose cry."

Marth said, "You asked her about our parents, right? I went to talk to her but she wouldn't open the door. Don't worry, she'll get over it." Jayden nodded.

_AT MIDNIGHT_

A figure moved towards the kitchen. Jayden was sitting there with the lights off. He noticed the figure and grabbed a katana stick. He aimed it at the figure and striked. However, the figure caught the katana stick between its hands and Jayden heard a familiar voice. "Watch it, Jay."

He switched on the lights and there was Rose standing in the kitchen. "I am sorry about today-"

"Forget it" Rose smiled. "So, why are you here?"

"I was hungry, so I came. What about you, Jayden?"

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that I saw my dad for a few years…"

Rose had finished eating. She walked over to Jayden and hugged him. He looked down at her and asked, "What was that for?" Rose pulled away and said, "For staying with me. She smiled and went back to her room. Jayden followed her outside the kitchen and dazed, went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, the rangers woke up and went to the dining room to find that the table could seat only nine. "No problem. Follow me", Elsa said. The eight rangers followed Elsa to a beautiful and spacious backyard. On one side, a door led to the kitchen. There, white marble tables were placed, with chairs. A banner hung on a tree, reading 'Welcome!' .

The rangers looked at the tables. On it were stacked pancakes, bacons, egg, toast, juice, milk, cereals, sandwiches and lots of other goodies. The rangers were confused. Mia turned around to ask Elsa what all this was for, but was surprised to find the silver ranger missing. "Where's Elsa?" she asked. Hearing her others started looking around too.

Suddenly, "SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE SAMURAI HOUSE!"

The four legendary rangers popped out of nowhere. "What's all this for?" Mentor Ji asked who had followed the rangers. "It is an official welcome to here", Roy explained. "And, by the way, I have news for the four of you", Ji began. The legendary rangers looked at each other. "We know. Daisuke left", Elsa said. "That was Daisuke? That man we met yesterday?" Kevin asked. Marth nodded.

"His name is Daisuke Keig. He is the guardian of Tengen Gate. He was the one…. Who had been with us …..For literally ever". A tear trickled down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away. "Well, it's alright. We knew he'll have to leave." "Yeah, and let it not ruin the mood", Roy added. "What mood?" Mike asked. "The Welcome Party!"

The Party was a blast. The rangers enjoyed themselves. When it was over, Emily asked, "What are we going to do now?" "Do you like riding bicycles in the forest?" Rose asked. "I love it!" "Then we can go buy bicycles for you all." "Great idea" Jayden said.

"Come on!" Rose led them to a sports shop and into the cycle section. Each found a cycle suiting their style and color. "Can we ride them some other day? I wanna go home right now" Mia said. "Sure thing. I don't feel like riding either." Elsa said.

"Oopsy! I forgot to call Cath and Ava over!" Rose exclaimed. "Who are they?" Jayden asked. "You'll see." Rose replied with a grin. "I am bringing them over!" She began to run in the opposite direction. "Man, she is faster than Antonio!" Mike said. "Yeah."

An hour later, Rose arrived home. With her where two females, a lady around Ji's age, and a girl around their own age. "Ji?" the woman called out. "I'm coming" he said hurrying towards them. However, when he saw them he gasped.

"C...Ca...Cather...Catherine? A...A...Ava?" "Hello, dear" "Hi dad!" He stared at them. The rangers saw tears in his eyes. He hurried forward and gave the two of them a big hug. He then turned around and smiled at the rangers. "This is my wife Catherine, and daughter Ava .Thank you, for letting me have my family back, Rose". "It was nothing, Ji." "It is everything to me". Catherine spoke up, "I was never able to see this team, except for Jayden, though I knew their parents. Jayden, just like his father. And the rest of you, too, look like your parents." She smiled.

"And I'll be moving in today, if you all don't mind." They agreed. "Of course, you're welcome here." "Ava, will you be moving in too?" Ji asked. "Sorry daddy, but no. I'm staying in the village, and have work." "What village?" "Rose will tell you tomorrow" the girl replied. The others found the girl very likeable. She had chestnut eyes, and a golden river of hair. She was around 18 years. "I'll get going. I have work. Bye!"

"Let's go to the hangout", Marth said. "Hangout? Where's that?" Charlie asked. "Come along."

The rangers went up to the attic, which was a cool hangout place. "Wow! Videogames!" mike exclaimed. "Err… Can I play them?" "Go on", Roy chuckled. "They are mine." "Let's have a match." "You're on". Rose settled into a chair and busily tapped away a message to somebody.

"Are you allowed to contact people outside of here?" Jayden asked. "The person I'm contacting is a ranger too" Rose replies, scarcely looking up. "Tomorrow we shall see who is better, Jayden or Rose", Kevin said with a smirk. "WHAT?" Jayden exclaimed. "I accept it", Rose said. "After all, you might have been exhausted yesterday, after that long journey." "Uhh, Okay, I accept the challenge", Jayden said, a little unsure. "It's six. Whose preparing dinner today?" Elsa asked. She had been sprawling on the floor, reading a book.

"Me" Rose said getting up. She went to the kitchen. After sometime, she called them for dinner. She had prepared a Thai curry with rice and bite sized chicken pieces, with a few greens.

"I hate greens", said Emily, playing with a piece of broccoli. "Try it"

NAMES AND ZORDS (Revised. Please do not pay attention to the previous one.)

Jayden Shiba. Red Ranger. Owns the Lion zord.

Kevin DeTiege. Blue Ranger. Owns the Shark zord.

Mike Michelle. Green Ranger. Owns the Bear zord.

Antonio Henderson. Gold Ranger. Owns the Octo zord.

Marth Caraway. Black Ranger. Owns the Dragon zord.

Roy Samantha. Brown Ranger. Owns the wolf zord.

Rose Caraway. White ranger. Owns the phoenix zord and tiger zord.

Elsa Samantha. Silver ranger. Owns the eagle zord and the bullzooka.

Mia Wantanabe. Pink ranger. Owns the turtle zord.

Emily Anne Pirtle. Yellow ranger. Owns the ape zord.

Charolotte Llyan Shiba. Purple ranger. Owns the purple symbol wand.

Jacqueline Fann Shiba. Orange ranger. Owns the orange symbol wand.


End file.
